fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amiibo
amiibo (in Japanese: アミーボ Hepburn: amībo?) is a wireless communications and data storage protocol, designed by Nintendo for use between compatible toys and the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U gaming platforms. It was launched in November 2014 in the form of system software updates and a series of amiibo-enabled figurines similar in form and functionality to that of the Skylanders, Disney Infinity, and Telepods series, and was preannounced to eventually accommodate card games. These figures use near field communication (NFC) to interact with supported video game software, potentially allowing data to be transferred in and out of games and across multiple platforms. amiibo figurines can be used directly with the Wii U GamePad and New Nintendo 3DS series, with an adapter for the rest of the Nintendo 3DS series to be released in 2015. On February 17, it was announced that amiibo cards would be introduced soon. On the 1/4/15 Nintendo Direct, it was announced that there would be Yarn Yoshi amiibo, along with Splatoon Inklings, both male and female. During E3 even more amiibo were announced, with Skylanders (dubbed Super Charged) versions of Donkey Kong and Bowser. Additionally 8-bit Mario and a Animal Crossing line were also revealed. On August 27, 2015 the Shovel Knight amiibo was revealed during the PAX Nindies Night event. This is the first third party amiibo to be released and will be produced and distributed by Yacht Club Games. Developmental history Toys for Bob and its parent company Activision had offered an opportunity for Nintendo to be a partner in a new video game franchise known as Skylanders, which would use RFID-equipped character figurines and a special reader component to interact with the game itself, and could store data on the figure itself such as the corresponding character's statistics. While Nintendo passed on the exclusivity deal, the franchise itself quickly became one of Activision's most successful franchises upon its launch as a spin-off of the Spyro the Dragon series, and also resulted in competition from Disney Interactive Studios, who would release a game with a similar concept known as Disney Infinity in 2013. In March 2013, Nintendo unveiled Pokémon Rumble U, the first game for the Wii U to utilize the Wii U GamePad's near-field communications support to enable the use of interactive figurines. During an investors' meeting in May 2014, Nintendo presented a prototype of a more comprehensive figurine platform for its 3DS and Wii U consoles, which was designed so that the figures could be used across multiple games. The new system was codenamed NFP, standing for either "Nintendo Figurine Platform" or "NFC Featured Platform", and was slated to be officially unveiled during E3. On June 10, 2014 during its E3 presentation, Nintendo officially announced amiibo, which features Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U would be among the first games to provide features integrating with amiibo figurines. A post-launch software update for the New Nintendo 3DS released in December 2014 adds the ability to scan, recognize, and erase data from amiibo figures from the System Settings menu. Since the launch of amiibo, more advanced types have been produced, such as amiibo Cards, amiibo that allow for switching out of poses, and Skylanders figures of Nintendo characters that can be changed and used as amiibo. amiibo Tap was also created for the Wii U which allowed users to play short demos of games. Supported games Any page in the amiibo Compatible Games category will automatically be placed in this section. Canon amiibo Fanon amiibo amiibo * Category:NFC Figures Category:Objects